


Star Carol

by O_ToJoy



Series: Starchild [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Keith (Voltron), Homophobia, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_ToJoy/pseuds/O_ToJoy
Summary: Non c'erano ricordi del primo Natale di Keith.La navicella in cui lo avevano trovato si era schiantata sulla Terra la notte tra il ventitré e il ventiquattro ottobre e non erano riusciti a portarlo a casa prima di un mese e mezzo. A due settimane da Natale, Shiro e Adam si erano ritrovati con un neonato tra le braccia e la loro vita da mandare avanti. Di pensare ad alberi da decorare e a lucine colorate non ce ne era stato il tempo.Un anno dopo, Shiro aveva tutte le intenzioni di rimediare a quella grave mancanza e Adam era terrorizzato al pensiero di come l'avrebbe fatto.[Scritta per il "Calendario dell'Avvento di Voltron 2018" del gruppo Voltron-ITA]





	Star Carol

Non c'erano ricordi del primo Natale di Keith. 

La navicella in cui lo avevano trovato si era schiantata sulla Terra la notte tra il ventitré e il ventiquattro ottobre e non erano riusciti a portarlo a casa prima di un mese e mezzo. A due settimane da Natale, Shiro e Adam si erano ritrovati con un neonato tra le braccia e la loro vita da mandare avanti. Di pensare ad alberi da decorare e a lucine colorate non ce ne era stato il tempo. 

Un anno dopo, Shiro aveva tutte le intenzioni di rimediare a quella grave mancanza e Adam era terrorizzato al pensiero di come l'avrebbe fatto. 

********  
  


_ _ 30 Novembre _ _

****

Shiro e Adam non avevano mai avuto un albero di Natale. 

Prima dell'arrivo di Keith, avevano vissuto da soli in quell'appartamento per un anno e mezzo appena e la loro carriera da giovani piloti non aveva concesso loro la possibilità di vivere appieno l'atmosfera natalizia. Da parte sua, Adam poteva vivere benissimo anche senza, ma Shiro aveva avuto un'infanzia più felice della sua, con una famiglia calda e amorevole. Essere sia giapponese che americano gli aveva consentito di sperimentare la stessa cosa da più punti di vista e questo, una volta adulto, gli aveva permesso di vivere quel periodo dell'anno come meglio credeva. 

Adam, al contrario, non aveva mai avuto un'alternativa alla sua gelida famiglia. Con l'arrivo di Keith, superate le turbolenze dei primi mesi, aveva giurato a sé stesso che suo figlio non avrebbe mai sofferto per la stessa freddezza che aveva caratterizzato la sua infanzia. 

Lui e Shiro avrebbero organizzato per Keith la miglior festa di Natale che un piccolo alieno potesse desiderare. 

Lui <i>e</i> Shiro. 

Lui. E. Shiro. 

Quello era il piano. 

Peccato che spesso Shiro, bilingue naturale, non riuscisse a comprendere la lingua in cui gli parlava. 

********  
  


Keith se ne stava seduto felicemente nella grande castola delle decorazioni per l'albero e, con l'aiuto di Lance, le passava ai tre adulti intenti ad abbellirlo. 

“Guarda, <i>Kitty</i>!” Il fratellino di Veronica prese una delle palle che circondavano il bambino più piccolo. “Questa è di colore rosso. Sai dire <i>rosso</i>?” 

Keith prese la palla tra le manine e la esaminò con cura. “<i>Rosho… </i>” Disse, poi la sollevò. 

A prenderlo fu la mano di Shiro. “Grazie, Keith,” disse con sorriso sereno. 

Isolato sulla chaise longue del divano, Adam sorrise a sua volta.

“Keith! Lance!” Esclamò Holt, inginocchiandosi di fronte ai due bambini con il cellulare stretto in pugno. “Rifate tutta la scena mentre Zio Matt riprende!” 

La testa di Veronica fece capolino da dietro l'albero. “Pensi di fare così a ogni respiro che prendono?” 

Shiro rise. 

Matt mise il broncio. “Quando saranno grandi e prossimi alle nozze, vorranno avere dei ricordi di questi momenti!” 

Adam si fece serio di colpo. “Quali nozze?” 

“Da grande, io sposerò <i>Kitty</i>!” Esclamò Lance con orgoglio, mentre Keith lo ignorava, continuando a mischiare le palle dentro la scatola. 

“Che ne dici d'impare a pronunciare il suo nome, prima di avanzare proposte di matrimonio, Lance?” Gli consigliò Veronica. 

Il fratellino non l'ascoltò e si sporse per posare un grosso bacio sulla guancia di Keith. 

“Ho ripreso tutto!” Esultò Matt, alzando entrambe le braccia in aria. 

La vera scena madre avvenne pochi istanti dopo, quando Keith fissò Lance come se gli avesse fatto un affronto. I grandi occhi viola si riempirono subito di lacrime. “Mamma!” Chiamò, sollevando le braccia verso il ragazzo d'oro della Galaxy Garrison. 

Shiro sospirò con malinconia. “Keith, sei grande ormai, perché non provi a chiamarmi papà?” 

“Mamma!” Urlò il bambino disperato, mentre il giovane genitore lo sollevava tra le braccia. 

Matt sghignazzò. “Penso che sia arrivato il momento di arrendersi, Shiro!”

“Oh, Lance…” Veronica s'inginocchiò accanto al fratellino, rimasto ammutolito dalla reazione di Keith. “Temo che tu abbia un pericoloso rivale in amore da battere per arrivare al cuore del tuo bello.”

Lance inarcò le sopracciglia. “Non si chiama bello. Si chiama Kitty!” 

“Si chiama Keith, in realtà…”

“Takashi, dallo a me,” intervenne Adam, quando vide il compagno tentare di continuare a decorare l'albero con il bambino avvinghiato addosso. “O finirai con l'appendere anche lui.”

Shiro non sapeva se era una battuta innocua o una frecciatina di quelle di Adam, ma Keith si fece prendere dal papà senza fare troppe storie, contento di accoccolarsi sul divano insieme a lui. 

“Si parlerà di matrimonio tra trent'anni…” Concluse Adam, distendendo il bambino contro il suo petto. 

Shiro gli lanciò un'occhiata perplessa da sopra la spalla. 

Ridendo, Veronica mise il fratellino a sedere sulle sue gambe. “Due rivali in amore, Lance! Due!” 

Matt guardò il pilota seduto sul divano con un ghignetto. “A proposito di matrimoni…”

“No,” disse Adam con voce incolore, osservando il faccino di Keith. “Takashi, lui è stanco.”

“Portalo nella sua cameretta,” disse Shiro. 

“Ma non avevo ancora detto niente!” Esclamò Matt risentito. 

“Come va il passaggio nell'altra stanza?” Domandò Veronica. 

“Keith dorme tutta la notte,” si limitò a dire Shiro, legando un fiocco argentato sopra una palla rossa. “Io e Adam facciamo a turni per andarlo a controllare.”

Matt guardò Veronica, poi entrambi guardarono l’amico. “Turni?” Chiesero all'unisono. 

Shiro rispose ai loro sguardi. “Sì, turni.”

“Ogni due ore,” intervenne Adam. “Per controllare se si è scoperto e se respira ancora.”

Matt sgranò gli occhi. “Vostro figlio dorme nella sua cameretta <i>tutta</i> la notte e voi vi alzate a turno per vedere se è vivo?”

Adam lo fulminò con lo sguardo. “La morte in culla è una cosa seria!” 

Matt nascose il viso tra le mani. “Non avete cose più costruttive da fare di notte? Lo sapevo che eri fuori di testa ma fino a questo punto…”

“Disse l'uomo che convinse Takashi a decorare l'albero di Natale a novembre.”

“Perché Natale inizia il primo dicembre, Adam Wright!” 

Ignorando il battibecco dei due adulti, Lance incrociò le braccia contro il petto con risolutezza. “Da grande, io sposerò Keith!” 

Il diretto interessato rispose a quella passionale dichiarazione d'amore addormentandosi tra le braccia di Adam. 

********   
  
  


“Stavo pensando…” Disse Shiro, afferrando un pannolino pulito sotto il fasciatoio. “Sono previste delle violente tempeste di sabbia poco prima della pausa invernale.”

“E quindi?” Domandò Adam, occupato a rifare il lettino.

“Te lo restituisco subito, tesoro,” disse Shiro, sottraendo il piedino destro di Keith alla stretta delle sue manine. “Beh… Tutte le esercitazioni di volo saranno sospese sia per i cadetti che per noi ufficiali,” spiegò, passando un dito tra il pannolino e il pancino di suo figlio per assicurarsi che non fosse troppo stretto. 

Adam sapeva dove il suo compagno voleva arrivare ma non voleva dargli la soddisfazione di rendergli le cose semplici. “E quindi?” Ripeté. 

Shiro alzò gli occhi al cielo, chiudendo gli ultimi bottoni del pigiamino di Keith. “Non sei divertente,” disse, sollevando il bambino tra le braccia. 

“Nemmeno tuo padre lo è,” replicò Adam, caricando il carillon appeso sopra il lettino. 

Shiro fece distendere Keith e gli rimboccò le coperte. Adam spense la luce a accese la lampada girevole sopra il mini tavolino al centro della stanza, mentre la dolce musica del carillon riempiva la stanza. Tutte le stelle del firmamento vennero proiettate contro le pareti. 

Quando Adam tornò accanto al lettino, Keith aveva già chiuso gli occhi. 

“È stata una giornata intensa,” disse Shiro, chinandosi per baciare una delle guance morbide. 

“Quel Leslie lo distrugge,” disse Adam, tirando la copertina fino alle spalle del bambino. 

“Si chiama Lance,” lo corresse Shiro. 

Lasciarono la porta aperta e si ritirarono nella loro camera. “Non dovremmo parlare di mio padre in quel modo davanti a Keith,” disse Shiro, infilandosi sotto le coperte. “Ripete tutto, sai? L'altro giorno ha chiamato Matt <i>stupido nerd</i>.”

Adam accese la lampada sul comodino è scosse la testa. “Non sa parlare ancora così bene. Le uniche parole che dice correttamente sono <i>mamma</i> e <i>papà</i>,” rilassò la schiena contro i cuscini e sospirò. 

“E <i>stelle</i>,” aggiunse Shiro con un sorriso. 

“E <i>cielo</i>.”

“E <i>moto</i>.”

Adam sbuffò. “Se si avvicina a una hooverbike, Takashi…”

“Mi spieghi questo tuo odio versp le hooverbike?” Shiro si fece più vicino e posò la guancia contro la spalla del compagno. “Se Keith lo vorrà, sarai felice di vederlo diventare pilota. Un jet ti mette più sicurezza di una hooverbike?”

“Un jet è un mezzo sottoposto a test di sicurezza che una hooverbike non potrebbe mai reggere,” rispose Adam, circondando le spalle del compagno con il braccio. 

“Perché servono a due scopi diversi.” 

“Io so come guidi le hooverbike, Takashi! Non insegnerai a mio figlio ad ammazzarsi con stile!”

Shiro sollevò lo sguardo. Sorrideva. 

“Cosa c’è?” Domandò Adam, secco. 

“No hooverbike. No matrimonio prima dei trent'anni.” Shiro gli posò un bacio sul petto. “Sei protettivo, papà?” 

“Ti sorprende? Non sono io che ti soffoco di tanto in tanto?” 

“Adam…” Shiro si spostò a cavalcioni su di lui. “Per favore…” Si liberò della canotta. “Abbiamo costruito qualcosa di bello insieme.”

Adam accennò un sorriso, facendo scivolare le dita tra l'elastico dei boxer e la pelle calda dell'amante. “Non mi convincerai a passare dieci giorni in più da tuo padre con il sesso.”

Shiro gli rivolse uno di quei sorrisetti oscuri di cui nessuno lo avrebbe mai ritenuto capace. “Prova a ripeterlo dopo il sesso…”

********  
  


_ _15 Dicembre_ _

****

Adam rivalutò diverse delle sue scelte di vita nel momento in cui parcheggiò di fronte alla casa in fondo a Leroy Street e vide Keith Shirogane Senior scendere le scale come se il ghiaccio che ricopriva i gradini non fosse davvero lì. Adam Wright era cresciuto in Florida, per lui la neve di New York era l'undicesima piaga biblica. 

“Ben arrivato, ragazzo mio!” Esclamò il Comandante, aprendo la portiera del figlio. 

Shiro si slacciò la cintura e scese dall'auto per farsi abbracciare. 

Keith fu il secondo. “Ciao, piccola stella!” 

Come previsto, nessuno si preoccupò di lui, di Adam o dei tre quasi-scivoloni in cui rischiò di rimanere ucciso nei cinque metri tra l'auto e l'ingresso dell'appartamento. 

“Odio la neve…” Borbottò a bassa voce. 

Keith Shirogane Senior scelse quell'istante per ricordarsi della sua presenza. “Ti manca il deserto, Wright?” 

“Basta…” Shiro stroncò la conversazione sul nascere, appendendo il suo cappotto nell'ingresso. “Siamo qui per essere una famiglia e ci comporteremo come tale.”

Adam si chiese se quello fosse il momento buono per dire che un omicidio su tre avveniva tra le mura domestiche. 

********  
  


La casa in cui Shiro era cresciuto era molto diversa dall'appartamento in cui vivevano. Il salotto era riscaldato da un enorme caminetto e l'albero di Natale era alto il doppio del loro. Fuori dalle finestre la neve cadeva lenta, ipnotica. 

Al centro del grande tappeto rosso del salotto, Shiro se ne stava seduto a gambe incrociate con Keith stretto al petto. Era impossibile non guardarli.

Adam li osservava dal divano, cercando di memorizzare ogni dettaglio di quell’immagine. Erano belli, il suo compagno e il loro bambino. Non c’era nemmeno una goccia di sangue a legarli, eppure si somigliavano. Forse erano gli occhi grandi o capelli neri, ma Adam guardava Keith e vedeva Shiro.

“Ti piace la casa del nonno, amore?” Domandò Shiro. “Papà è cresciuto qui, lo sai? Giocava su questo tappeto quando era piccolo come te.”

Keith lo guardò confusò, poi indicò Adam. “Dadà?”

Il co-pilota rise sotto i bassi, mentre il sorriso di Shiro si faceva tremolante. “Keith, anche io sono papà.”

“Mamma…” Disse il bambino con convinzione.

“Qualcuno ha le idee confuse,” disse il Comandante Shirogane, riemergendo dalla cucina. Si sedette sul divano, il più lontano possibile da Adam.

“Non riesco a insegnargli che anche io sono <i>papà</i>,” disse Shiro, gonfiando le guance come un bambino. Keith travisò completamente il motivo di quell’espressione e sorrise. “E lui mi compra così!” Aggiunse il pilota riempiendo di baci suo figlio.

“Cammina?” Domandò Shirogane con un gran sorriso.

“Fa finta…” Rispose Adam.

Il Comandante inarcò le sopracciglia.

“Sì,” confermò Shiro, ridacchiando. “Fa finta…” Afferrò le mani del bambino e lo aiutò ad alzarsi in piedi. Gli occhi viola di Keith s’illuminarono e scansò con orgoglio l'aiuto del genitore. Fece un paio di passi in autonomia, poi ricadde sul sederino.

“Ecco…” Concluse Shiro, afferrando il bambino sotto le braccia per metterlo a sedere sulle sue gambe. 

Il Comandante Shirogane rise. “Tu facevi lo stesso, Takashi. Sei finito col naso per terra tante di quelle volte che non so come tu sia riuscito a venirne fuori col tuo bel faccino.”

“Ah, hai battuto ripetutamente la testa da piccolo,” disse Adam, rivolgendo al compagno una smorfietta divertita. “Questo spiega tante cose.”

Shiro imbronciò le labbra come un ragazzino ma stette al gioco.

“Keith…” Shirogane s’inginocchiò sul tappeto. “<i>La mamma</i> ti ha insegnato a dire nonno? Prova. </i>Nonno</i>.”

Shiro avvampò. “Papà, non ti ci mettere anche tu!”

********  
  


Adam aveva dormito in quella casa un numero di volte che poteva contare sulle dita di una mano sola, e quella era la prima in cui il Comandante non lo aveva fatto accomodare nella stanza degli ospiti in fondo al corridoio. Se fosse stato per Shiro, avrebbero passato in quella casa ogni festa familiare socialmente riconosciuta ma Adam aveva dei problemi con tutto quel calore. Solo dopo che era arrivato Keith, il giovane Wright aveva chiamato quella morsa alla stomaco con il suo nome: <i>invidia</i>.

“Questa è la cameretta <i>della mamma</i>,” disse Adam, fermo davanti alla finestra che dava su Leroy Street con Keith tra le braccia. “Ti piace la neve?”

Keith gli lanciò uno sguardo veloce, poi riportò tutta la sua attenzione sui fiocchi di neve che cadevano fuori dalla finestra. 

“Adam, ti ho sentito…” Disse Shiro, uscendo dal bagno con l’asciugamano ancora sulla testa. 

Adam gli sorrise. “Non mi piace essere d’accordo con Matthew Holt ma, forse, dovresti prendere in considerazione la possibilità di arrenderti. In fin dei conti, per Keith rappresenti tutti i luoghi comuni di una <i>mamma</i>.”

“Non è vero!”

Per tutta risposta, non appena vide il secondo genitore, Keith si tese per farsi prendere. “Mamma…”

Adam sfoderò un sorriso trionfante. “Visto?”

Shiro sbuffò e prese il figlio tra le braccia.

Privato del calore del bambino, Adam rabbrividì. “New York è gelida.”

“Hai un maglione sopra il pigiama.”

“Ho freddo…”   
Shiro lasciò cadere l’asciugamano a terra e scivolò sotto il piumone blu. “Vieni qui con noi,” propose.

Adam adocchiò il lettino che il Comandante aveva fatto preparare ai piedi del letto. Era una nota stonata in quella camera dai toni adolescenziali. C’erano ancora i modellini dei razzi sulle mensole sopra la scrivania, insieme ai vecchi libri dell’Accademia. Sul comodino, una foto di lui e Shiro a quindici o sedici anni era in bella vista accanto all’abat-jour.

“A quando risale quella?” Domandò, sedendosi in fondo al letto.

Shiro distese Keith contro il braccio, poi recuperò il ciuccio poggiato accanto alla foto in questione. “Inizio del terzo anno,” rispose con un sorriso. “Avevamo battuto un record, non ricordo quale…”

“<i>Avevi</i>...” Lo corresse Adam. “Io ero lì, seduto al posto del co-pilota… E Holt era dietro che vomitava se non ricordo male.”

Shiro ridacchiò, guardando i grandi occhi di Keith che si chiudevano vinti dalla stanchezza. “Un pilota non è niente senza il suo equipaggio.”

Adam sospirò e si spostò dalla sua parte del letto. “Quando imparerai a riconoscerti qualche merito, Takashi?”

Shiro non replicò, rapito dal tesoro tra le sue braccia. Keith sembrava piccolissimo stretto al petto del genitore. Era un’immagine a cui Adam era abituato ma che non si stancava mai di guardare. “Vuoi farlo dormire con noi?” Propose, passando la punta delle dita tra i capelli corvini del piccino.

Shiro annuì. “Il viaggio è stato lungo e questa è una casa che non conosce.”

“E in quel lettino potrebbe congelare.”

“Adam...”

“Cosa?”

“Avvicinati…” Lo invitò Shiro con un sorriso.

Adam lo guardò storto. “Non credo di riuscire a essere quel genere di genitore che fa i suoi comodi su un lato del letto mentre suo figlio dorme proprio lì accanto.”

Shiro alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Perchè devi sempre… Vieni qui e basta.”

Adam lo accontentò, avvolse un braccio intorno alle sue spalle e gli permise di appoggiarsi a lui. Tra le sue braccia, Keith sospirò nel sonno ma non si svegliò.

“A me sembra sereno,” commentò Adam. “Non si fa scrupoli a farci sapere che qualcosa non gli va a genio quando capita.”

“Lo è,” confermò Shiro con un sorriso innamorato. “Siamo insieme, si sente protetto e a casa.”

“È tra le tue braccia…”

Shiro lo guardò. “E io sono tra quelle del suo papà.”

Era ironico come Adam non potesse guardare la neve cadere fuori dalla finestra senza rabbrividire dal freddo, ma gli bastasse perdersi nel cielo plumbeo degli occhi di Shiro perché il tepore che gli era mancato per tutta la vita gli riscaldasse il petto.

La sua famiglia era tra le sue braccia e non gli serviva altro.

********  
  


_ _18 Dicembre_ _

********  
  


Il Rock Center Cafe era particolarmente affollato quella sera, ma Adam aveva giocato bene le sue carte prenotando un tavolo ancor prima di partire per New York. L’aveva voluto vicino alla vetrata in modo che Keith potesse guardare la gente pattinare e intrattenersi da solo.

Era stata un’intuizione giusta: i grandi occhi viola non si erano allontanati dalla pista di ghiaccio da quando si erano seduti. 

Il loro bambino era bello ma era Shiro ad attirare tutti gli sguardi. Splendeva come il sole mentre sorrideva a Keith, giocava con le sue manine e gli parlava in giapponese a bassa voce. L'ingenuo non se ne accorgeva nemmeno ma Adam sì, e tutto quello che poteva fare era guardarlo a sua volta beandosi della consapevolezza di essere l'unico ad averne diritto. 

Il desiderio di schermare Shiro dall'attenzione del mondo intero era costante quanto impossibile. Adam aveva fatto pace con quella realtà e lo consolava il pensiero che la vera anima gemella dell'uomo della sua vita era suo figlio.

“Sei felice,” commentò Shiro, guardandolo con la coda dell'occhio. 

Adam si mise subito sulla difensiva. “Perché lo dici?” 

“Ehi, rilassati...”

Keith non digerì bene non essere più il centro delle attenzioni del genitore. Le luci all'esterno e i pattinatori persero qualsiasi fascino, e prese a dimenarsi nel seggiolone con un broncio. 

“Keith, avanti, siamo qui…” Shiro lo sollevò e lo mise a sedere sulle sue gambe. Keith tornò a sorridere come se nulla fosse successo. 

“È così facile fare felice lui,” disse Shiro, mentre il bambino si accomodava contro il suo petto e tornava a guardare il mondo tutto illuminato oltre la vetrata. 

“Se tu sei paraggi…” Aggiunse Adam con un sorrisetto. 

“Non ricordo che tu abbia mai avuto problemi con lui.”

“Chiedi a Holt dei giorni che hai passato su Marte.”

“Non ha mai dormito senza di me, erano reazioni normali!”

“Così normali che Iverson ci ha quasi fatti internare.” Adam rise al ricordo. 

Shiro allungò la mano sul tavolo. “Scherzi a parte, sei felice?” 

Adam l'afferrò. “Sì, Takashi, lo sono…”

E gli occhi di Shiro brillarono come se racchiudessero tutte le stelle del firmamento. 

“Adam…”

Il giovane Wright non riconobbe la voce che aveva chiamato il suo nome, sollevò solo lo sguardo in un gesto meccanico. 

Il primo sguardo che incrociò fu quello di suo padre, freddo e austero. Da moglie devota, sua madre gli cingeva il braccio e rivolgeva al figlio lo stesso sorriso di cortesia che avrebbe riservato a un conoscente. 

La reazione di Adam non fu immediata: non ricordava nemmeno l'ultima volta che si erano visti faccia a faccia. Lasciò andare la mano di Shiro e si alzò in piedi. Non lo fece per prendere le distanze ma, al contrario, perché non voleva essere in una posizione vulnerabile. 

“Papà…” Allungò una mano. 

Charles Wright esitò un istante, poi accettò il saluto e la strinse, seppur brevemente. Emily Wright si staccò dal marito per posare un bacio sulla guancia del figlio. Le labbra di lei a stento lo sfiorarono. 

“Passi il Natale a New York?” Domandò. 

Adam annuì. 

“Ti hanno permesso di lasciare la Garrison così presto?” Intervenne suo padre. 

“Tempeste di sabbia,” spiegò Adam, secco. “Era impossibile volare.”

Charles Wright annuì, lisciandosi i baffi in perfetta linea Chevron. Adam non li aveva mai sopportati. 

“Dove alloggi?” 

“Dal Comandante Shirogane.”

Seguì un altro cenno d'assenso. L'ostinazione con cui suo padre continuava a ignorare Shiro fece venir ad Adam una gran voglia di prenderlo a pugni. 

Troppo attaccata alla sua impeccabile educazione, Emily si finse cordiale. “È un piacere rivederti, Takashi.”

Adam spostò la sua attenzione sul compagno, pronto a intervenire, ma Shiro riuscì a forzare un sorriso con una naturalezza disarmante. “Il piacere è mio, signori Wright.”

Solo Keith si accorse che qualcosa non andava e sollevò gli occhioni sul genitore per indagare sulle cause del repentino cambio di atmosfera. 

“Keith sta bene?” Domandò Charles.

Non si riferiva al bambino ma al nonno da cui aveva ereditato il nome. 

“Sì,” rispose Shiro con nessuna cortesia di contorno. “Si è ritirato dopo il mio diploma, ora vive qui a New York.”

Lo disse solo per coprire il silenzio. Charles Wright non era davvero interessato a come stava suo padre. Non erano mai andati d'accordo e questo aveva influenzato il giudizio di Keith Shirogane Senior sul ragazzo di suo figlio fin dal principio. 

Charles Wright era uno stronzo, non c'erano parole più gentili per definirlo. 

Nessuno accennò alla questione bollente che Shiro stringeva tra le braccia. 

Keith fissava gli sconosciuti senza dire una parola. Era invisibile agli occhi di quelle due persone, che erano i suoi nonni almeno quanto lo era l'uomo da cui aveva ereditato il nome. Eppure, se glielo avessero chiesto, Adam avrebbe negato qualsiasi legame tra suo figlio e quella gente. 

“Vi lasciamo cenare,” concluse Charles Wright, afferrando la mano di sua moglie. 

Adam annuì e tornò a sedersi. La questione era chiusa, non si sarebbero visti per altri tre anni, forse di più.

“È bellissimo…” Un commento innocente. 

Adam sollevò lo sguardo appena in tempo per vedere la mano di sua madre allontanarsi dalla spalla di Shiro. Non la vide sorridere a Keith, fu troppo veloce. 

Fu la battuta di chiusura di quella gelida scena. 

Rimasti da soli, Shiro cercò di nuovo la mano del compagno. “Adam…” 

“Va tutto bene, Takashi.”

********  
  


No, non andava per niente bene. 

Adam non disse una parola per il resto della serata. Non appena rientrati a casa si offrì di cambiare Keith e di farlo addormentare, mentre Shiro aiutava suo padre con alcune faccende domestiche. 

“I piatti vanno ancora nella credenza sopra il lavandino?” Domandò, mentre il genitore gli passava le stoviglie ancora calde di lavastoviglie. 

“Dove sono sempre stati,” rispose il Comandante. 

Prima di aprire lo sportello, Shiro lanciò un'occhiata verso il salotto: Adam sedeva sul divano e accarezzava lentamente i capelli di Keith. “Deve essersi addormentato,” disse, cercando di non fare troppo rumore mentre finiva di mettere a posto. 

“E non è successo altro?” Chiese Shirogane a bassa voce, richiudendo la lavastoviglie. 

Shiro appoggiò la schiena al bordo del lavandino. “No…” 

Adam non si accorse del suo sguardo, sembrava perso in un mondo tutto suo. 

“Wright ha ignorato Keith per tutto il tempo,” aggiunse. “Emily ha fatto un apprezzamento veloce mentre se ne andavano.”

Suo padre storse la bocca in una smorfia. “Ha visto un bel bambino e ha avuto il desiderio fulminante di essere chiamata nonna.”

Shiro scosse la testa. “Non credo. Non hanno mai voluto nulla a che fare con me. Per loro, Keith peggiora solo le cose.”

Shirogane prese un respiro profondo. “Non essere ingenuo, ragazzo mio. Il fidanzatino dell'Accademia può essere una fase, anche il ragazzo con cui arredi il tuo primo appartamento e con cui pensi di passare il tuo per sempre.”

“Nel caso di Adam sono la stessa persona, papà.” 

“Nel caso di chiunque sono storie che possono finire,” replicò suo padre. “Sono rimediabili, se mi passi il termine. Charles ha aspettato per anni che Adam crescesse e rimediasse, ma… Sì, c’è un grosso ma è si chiama Keith.”

Shiro incrociò le braccia contro il petto. “Perché nostro figlio dovrebbe cambiare le cose?” 

“Ti sei appena risposto. Keith è vostro e questo vale più di un matrimonio. Non ha importanza dove sarete tra vent'anni, tu e Adam siete genitori e questo varrà per sempre. Keith vi legherà fino alla morte, con o senza amore. Comprendi perché per Wright le cose sono completamente diverse?”

Shiro scrollò le spalle. “Non facevano parte della nostra vita prima e non lo faranno neanche adesso.” 

“Tesoro, non parlare con il proprio figlio per tre anni è una cosa… Terribile, certo, ma è comunque un tempo limitato. Wright è un bastardo ma accettare di aver perso Adam per tutta la vita? Dovrebbe essere un mostro.”

“Lo ha umiliato perché sta con me, papà,” gli ricordò Shiro. 

“Questo non gli impedisce di tornare sui suoi passi,” concluse Shirogane con un sorriso gentile. “Portali di sopra. La stellina è crollata e il quattrocchi sembra un morto che cammina.”

********  
  


__21 Dicembre__

********  
  


Shiro dovette dare ragione a suo padre tre giorni dopo, quando tornò da una mattinata al parco giochi per trovare Adam sibilare al telefono nella sua camera. 

“Se ho impegni domani? Sono un padre, sono impegnato a fare il padre,” disse, mentre Shiro varcava la porta con Keith in braccio. Gli rivolse un cenno di saluto e il compagno gli sorrise. 

“Vieni, piccolo…” Shiro prese il bambino sotto le braccia e lo fece stendere sul letto. Afferrò il peluche d'ippopotamo tra i cuscini. “Gioca con Hippo mentre papà ti cambia, amore.”

“Mamma…” Mormorò Keith, stringendo il pupazzo al petto. 

Shiro sospirò ma non lo corresse. S'inginocchiò di fronte al bambino e prese a slacciargli gli scarponcini. 

“Prendiamoci un drink o un caffè…” Adam alzò gli occhi al cielo. “No, non m'illudo che sia un appuntamento amichevole, ci mancherebbe.”

Shiro si sporse oltre il bordo del letto e afferrò la borsa con dentro tutto l'occorrente per cambiare Keith. 

“No, nessuna cena,” aggiunse Adam. “Non posso… Ho un bambino piccolo, papà, non posso assentarmi per cena!”

Shiro fece per dirgli che poteva cavarsela per una sera ma forse era meglio che il signor Wright non sapesse che era lì ad ascoltare quella conversazione. Finito col pannolino, Shiro cercò nella borsa un cambio più comodo. 

“Dadà!” Chiamò Keith, lanciando Hippo sopra la testa. 

Adam si sedette sul bordo del letto e accarezzò la testolina di Keith con la mano libera. “Va bene, fammi venire a prendere questa sera. Un'ora… Due al massimo. Ciao.” Interruppe la comunicazione e abbandonò il cellulare tra le coperte. “Ehi…”

“Ehi…” Shiro gli sorrise, scostandogli la frangia da davanti gli occhiali con una carezza. 

“Che cosa avete fatto al parco?” 

“Abbiamo giocato con la neve,” raccontò Shiro. “E abbiamo incontrato Lance e Veronica!”

Adam aggrottò la fronte. “Cosa?” 

“Mi ha chiamato questa mattina. Ha saputo da Matt che siamo a New York, uno dei fratelli di sua madre vive a Brooklyn. Sono arrivati ieri.”

“Lala, Dadà!” Esclamò Keith allegro. 

Shiro gli allacciò la felpa e lo mise a sedere. “Ha imparato a dire il suo nome.” 

“Fantastico…” Commentò Adam sarcastico. “Diamo ragione a Holt e alle sue idee matrimoniali.”

Shiro rise. “Adam, Lance ha tre anni e Keith ha festeggiato il suo primo compleanno due mesi fa!” 

“Si comincia sempre così!” Esclamò Adam, mentre Keith si aggrappava al suo braccio per alzarsi in piedi. “Non si cammina sul letto.” Lo prese tra le braccia e il bambino cominciò a dimenarsi. 

“Dammi qua…” Shiro lo prese e lo mise a terra in modo che si tenesse in equilibrio aggrappandosi alle coperte. Soddisfatto dal compromesso, Keith prese a muoversi lungo il perimetro del letto. 

Adam fissò il compagno con gli occhi sgranati. “E questa strategia di guerra da dove salta fuori?” 

“Non possiamo avere paura ogni volta che si stacca da noi,” rispose Shiro. “Tra poco piangerà frustrato perché non riesce a mantenere l'equilibrio da solo, dimmi di tuo padre.”

“Stasera mi fa venire a prendere per parlare, così ha detto,” raccontò Adam, seguendo i movimenti incerti di Keith. 

“Di cosa?” 

“Di quanto ho danneggiato mia madre impedendole di accompagnarmi all'altare probabilmente.”

Shiro sospirò. “Non è possibile che voglia risolvere la situazione?”

Adam rise e si lasciò ricadere tra le coperte. “Risolvere cosa? La mia omosessualità?” 

“Non scherzare.” 

“Sono mortalmente serio.”

“Ti ha lasciato che eri un ragazzino appena diplomato e ti ha ritrovato che sei già padre, forse non vuole perdersi altro della tua vita.”

“Gliel'ho detto che sono diventato padre. L'ho fatto l'anno scorso quando Keith aveva tre mesi e ci stavamo per lasciare, ricordi?” 

“Preferisco non farlo…”

Adam sospirò e cercò alla cieca la mano del compagno. “Scusami…”

Shiro scosse la testa e si stese accanto a lui. “Vuoi che venga con te? Papà può restare con Keith per una sera.”

Adam storse la bocca in una smorfia. “Così torniamo e lo troviamo che sfreccia lungo la strada su una hooverbike?” 

Shiro rise. “Arrenditi, Adam.”

“Devo tenerti testa, non posso essere arrendevole.”

Si guardarono, mentre il palmo di Shiro scivolava sul petto di Adam. Seguì un bacio, poi due. Una mano sotto il maglione e un'altra tra i capelli...

Un sonoro <i>thud</i> decretò la fine di quella parentesi di coppia. Le urla demoniache di Keith furono i titoli di coda. 

********  
  


*******

********  
  


Il locale scelto da Charles Wright era freddo e formale, di quelli adatti per gli incontri di lavoro di una certa importanza. Adam si era aspettato una cosa del genere ma non gli era passato per la testa di abbandonare il suo maglione scuro per un completo elegante. 

Suo padre lo aspettava seduto a uno dei tavoli vicino alla vetrata. Lo aveva fatto venire a prendere all’orario da lui deciso ma già sorseggiava un calice di vino come se stesse sottolineando un enorme ritardo.

“Un’ora…” Borbottò Adam tra sè e sè. “Un’ora e me ne vado.”

Charles Wright non disse nulla quando lo vide, le sue labbra nemmeno accennarono un sorriso. “Adam…”

“Papà…” Il giovane si sedette.

“Ho già ordinato del vino anche per te.”

“Grazie.”

“Dove hai detto che alloggi?”

“Leroy Street. Greenwich Village,” rispose Adam, quasi stesse rilasciando le sue generalità a un agente del traffico.

“È la casa dove è cresciuto Takashi, vero?”

“Una delle tante…” 

Shiro era più propenso a parlare delle sue estati in Giappone dai nonni che di New York. Quella in cui dormivano era stata la sua ultima cameretta prima di trasferirsi all’Accademia ma il ragazzo d’oro della Garrison non considerava quella metropoli la sua città: troppe luci, non si vedevano le stelle. 

“New York è lontana dalla Garrison,” commentò suo padre.

“Tutto è lontano dalla Garrison,” replicò Adam, mentre il cameriere faceva scivolare il suo calice sul tavolo nel modo più discreto possibile.

“Non sono rimasto molto tempo in quella base,” ammise Charles. “Non la conosco bene. Vivi ancora lì?”

Adam annuì, bevendo un sorso di vino. 

Se qualcuno li avesse osservati dall’esterno, non avrebbero mai potuto indovinare la loro parentela: sedevano distanti, con espressioni diffidenti. Sembravano più due predatori che si studiavano a vicenda piuttosto che padre e figlio. La beffa era che si somigliavano e anche parecchio.

“Quanto tempo ha il bambino?” Domandò Charles.

Adam si umettò le labbra: erano arrivati alla questione spinosa molto in fretta. “Un anno e due mesi… Tra due giorni.”

“È nato il ventitre ottobre?”

“Probabilmente uno o due giorni prima, ma noi lo abbiamo trovato la notte del ventitre così…” Adam scrollò le spalle. 

Suo padre si lisciò i baffi. “Lo avete trovato…” Ripeté in un mormorio contrariato.

<i>In una navicella spaziale di origine aliena</i>. Pensò Adam. <i>Ci è letteralmente precipitato tra le braccia.</i>

“Era in una casa abbandonata in mezzo al deserto,” disse, invece. “Pensiamo che la madre lo abbia partorito e lasciato lì. Aveva ancora il cordone ombelicale attaccato addosso.”

Charles annuì. “E perchè non se ne sono accupati i servizi sociali?”

Le labbra di Adam si piegarono in un sorriso sarcastico. “Lo sapevo…”

“Cosa?”

“Lo abbiamo adottato legalmente, papà. È nostro figlio. Mio e di Takashi. Non si torna indietro e non voglio discutere con te le circostanze che ci hanno spinto a prendere questa decisione.”

Charles lasciò andare il calice di vino per incrociare le braccia contro il petto. “Sai di avere ventuno anni?”

Adam alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Sei in ritardo di un anno con questo discorso.”   
“Evidentemente non devono avertelo fatto a dovere.”

“Papà, qui nessuno ha avuto un bambino per sbaglio. È stata una scelta.”

“Tua o sua?” Domandò Charles. “Perchè non riesco a immaginare te prendere una decisione tanto avventata, ma Takashi è più emotivo e tu hai sempre accettato qualsiasi cosa per assecondarlo, come il più fedele dei cani.”

L’unica ragione per cui Adam non si alzò dopo quell’insulto fu perchè lo colpì in un punto che gli doleva ancora. Essere il padre di Keith lo aveva reso felice ma no, non era stato lui a decidere di diventarlo. Gli era bastato mettere una firma su un certificato d’adozione per realizzare il sogno di Shiro ma ci erano volute settimane per farne parte. Keith non aveva colpe, ma era stato il suo arrivo a spingerli verso il punto di non ritorno. 

“Hai voluto vedermi per insultarmi o c’è dell’altro?” Domandò Adam stancamente.

Charles esitò, prese un altro sorso di vino e parlò con lo sguardo basso. “Tua madre ce l’ha con me,” raccontò. “Abbiamo avuto un’accesa discussione dopo che vi abbiamo visti al ristorante.”

Adam stentava a crederlo ma non lo disse. Sua madre non discuteva, alla moglie di un ufficiale non era permesso. Forse aveva pianto in un angolo, senza farsi vedere ma non troppo bene da sfuggire all’attenzione di suo padre. Forse Charles si era sentito in colpa – per lei, non per il figlio che aveva praticamente rinnegato – ed ecco perchè erano entrambi lì.

“Riguardo cosa?” Domandò Adam. 

“Tua madre ha visto il bambino e si è dispiaciuta.”

“Dispiaciuta? Mio figlio è un bambino sano e felice, di cosa dovrebbe essere dispiaciuta?”

“Sai come sono le donne…”

“No,” gli ricordò Adam. “Non lo so.” L’unica donna che frequentava regolarmente era Veronica McClain ed era quanto di più diverso ci fosse da sua madre.

Un lampo di disgusto illuminò gli occhi di Charles Wright, voltò lo sguardo verso la vetrata e fece finta di guardare le luci della metropoli. 

Adam ingoiò a vuoto nel tentativo di allentare il nodo che gli stringeva la gola. Gli sembrava di avere ancora quindici anni, quando alla Garrison gli piaceva addormentarsi abbracciato al suo compagno di stanza e a casa suo padre lo incoraggiava a incarnare un modello di virilità che non gli apparteneva.

“Tua madre ha preso questa cosa del bambino molto seriamente.”

“Keith.”

“Cosa?”   
“Mio figlio si chiama Keith.”

Charles fissò suo figlio per un lungo istante di silenzio. “Keith Wright?”

“Keith Shirogane.”

Adam guardò suo padre lisciarsi i baffi ancora una volta. “Come il padre di Takashi.”

“Ci è sembrata un’idea carina.”

“A te o a lui?”   
“Suoni come un videogioco interattivo, papà.”

“Non sei divertente.”

“Non volevo esserlo.” Adam si ricordò del calice di vino sotto i suoi occhi, ne prese un sorso: era ormai caldo. “Senti… Si sta facendo tardi e voglio cenare con la mia famiglia. Posso sapere perchè sono qui?”

Charles annuì. “Hai una foto del bambino?”

“Keith… Si chiama Keith.”

“Hai una foto di Keith?” 

Il modo in cui suo padre sibilò il nome di suo figlio gli diede il voltastomaco, ma Adam decise di stare al gioco ed estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca della giacca. Lo sfondo della schermata di blocco era una foto di Takashi che giocava a naso-naso con Keith. Sarebbe stata una provocazione con i fiocchi ma Adam non era certo di voler trascinare ulteriormente la sua famiglia in quello schifo. Aprì la galleria e cominciò a cercare qualcosa che non potesse urtare la sensibilità omofoba di suo padre.

Ne scelse una che risaliva a settembre. Era stata scattata a bordo della pista di decollo della Garrison. Keith era avvolto della giacca della divisa di Shiro e sembrava ancor più piccolo di quanto non fosse. Ovviamente era il suo compagno a tenerlo in braccio ma in quella foto non era stato inquadrato.

“Tieni…” Fece scivolare il cellulare sul tavolino.

Charles lo afferrò e osservò la foto con fare analitico. “Assomiglia a Takashi.”

“Sì, vedo delle somiglianze anche io,” concordò Adam. “Felice coincidenza…”

“Immagino che nessuno creda che tu sia il padre a una prima occhiata.”

“Non ci crederai ma gli estranei hanno più sensibilità di te.” 

Charles ignorò il commento e restituì il cellulare al figlio. “Chi si prende cura di Keith mentre voi non ci siete? Non credo che Iverson vi abbia concesso un congedo di paternità per una cosa del genere.”

Adam evitò di dirgli che i genitori di un neonato adottato avevano gli stessi diritti di tutti gli altri. “Io lavoro la prima metà della giornata e rientro quando Takashi ha le sue sessioni di volo.”

Suo padre lo fulminò con lo sguardo. “E il tuo addestramento?”

“Addestro cadetti. Volo con loro, sono un insegnante.”

“I veterani fanno gli insegnanti. A vent’anni ci si aspetta che un pilota faccia quello per cui ha lavorato all’Accademia.”

Adam prese un respiro profondo. “Io e Takashi non possiamo più fare squadra insieme… Almeno fino a che Keith non sarà un po’ più grande. Se uno dei due viene assegnato a una missione, l’altro deve restare a casa.” Crescere Keith era la loro missione primaria, ma questo non poteva dirlo all’uomo che gli sedeva davanti.

“E ovviamente il signorino passa in orbita tutto il tempo che vuole mentre tu te ne stai a casa,” disse Charles con velato disprezzo. “Tanti sacrifici per farti arrivare dove sei…”

“Non ho rinunciato a niente,” disse Adam, secco. “Takashi è rimasto in orbita per dieci giorni nell’ultimo anno! I tuoi periodi di assenza erano molto più lunghi quando ero piccolo!”

“C’era tua madre con te.”

“Stiamo parlando della stessa cosa.”

“Lei non ha rinunciato a niente per te.”

“Lei non ha mai avuto un’aspirazione!” Replicò Adam con astio. “Nemmeno fare la madre…”

Charles gli puntò l’indice contro. “Bada a come parli.”

“Come un figlio che di recente è divenuto padre,” disse Adam con fermezza. “Non sono un adolescente che giudica per il gusto di farlo, papà. Ripenso alla mia infanzia, guardo Keith e mi riprometto ogni giorno di non fargli vivere quello che ho subito io.”

Charles si massaggiò la fronte stancamente. “Non sono qui per litigare.”

“Che cosa vuole mia madre?” Tagliò corto Adam. “Sei qui per un suo capriccio, dimmi quale.”

Suo padre tornò a guardare il paesaggio. “Lei vorrebbe che tu e la tua famiglia veniste a cena da noi per la Vigilia.” 

********  
  


*******

********  
  


Adam non tornò all'ora prevista.

<i>“Non arrivo per cena. Non preoccuparti. Ti amo”</i>

Shiro lesse il messaggio per l’ennesima volta da quando era arrivato. Quel <i>ti amo</i> non lo tranquillizzava affatto. Adam aveva cominciato a dirlo spesso dopo l’arrivo di Keith, ma la maggior parte delle volte era per insicurezza.

“Quanto hai fame da uno a dieci, stellina?” Domandò suo padre, girando gli hamburger nella padella con la mano sinistra e sorreggendo il nipotino col braccio destro.

“Pappa, nonno!” Esclamò Keith.

“Oh, allora è tanta fame!” 

A Shiro scappò un sorriso. “Keith, lascia cucinare il nonno,” disse, liberando il genitore dal peso in eccesso. 

“A me non dispiaceva,” replicò suo padre. “Tu volevi stare in braccio di continuo e alla sua età non eri così piccolo.”

“Ti sembra piccolo?” Shiro legò Keith al seggiolino, porgendogli alcuni giochi che erano appartenuti a lui. 

“Non è piccolo lui, eri tu ad essere un neonato taglia XL di quattro chili e seicento grammi.”

“Mamma?” Chiamò Keith, afferrando il pupazzetto di un astronauta. 

Shiro appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolino del seggiolino. “Cosa c’è, Keith?” 

Il bambino fissò gli occhi viola nei suoi. “Dadà?” 

Il sorriso sul viso del giovane padre si fece forzato. “Papà oggi cena fuori. Torna più tardi.” 

Keith mantenne lo sguardo per alcuni istanti, quasi aspettasse che il genitore ritrattasse quanto detto. Non accadde e tornò a giocare col suo pupazzetto. Shiro prese la testolina tra le mani e gli baciò la fronte. 

Suo padre spense il fornello in quel momento. “Gli hamburger spaziali del nonno sono pronti!” 

********  
  


_ _22 Dicembre_ _

****

A mezzanotte passata, una decina di chiamate perse dopo, Shiro era indeciso se chiamare la polizia o andare a cercare Adam lui stesso. 

Un secondo messaggio, ricevuto alle 23.37 - <i>“Vai a dormire, amore. Ti sveglio quando rientro.”</i> \- lo dissuase dall'avvertire le autorità, e il bambino che dormiva nel lettino in fondo al suo letto era una buona ragione per non mettersi a guidare per la città sotto la neve. 

Alla fine, decise di optare per il piano di emergenza per eccellenza: chiamare Matt. 

Dopo aver sentito tutta la storia, il suo migliore amico non esitò a rassicurarlo: “Charles Wright lo ha fatto uccidere dalla sua personale squadra di assassini, lo hanno chiuso in un sacco nero e caricato nel bagagliaio di un'auto di lusso. Ora probabilmente sono in viaggio verso il canale di scolo più vicino.” 

Shiro fissò il vuoto per un lungo minuto. “Grazie per questa tua ipotesi confortante, Matt.”

“Non sono io l'incosciente che ha mandato il padre di suo figlio a cena con Charles Wright!” 

“Doveva essere un drink…” Shiro si sedette a gambe incrociate ai piedi del letto. Keith dormiva con le manine sollevate sopra la testa e il ciuccio in bocca. Aveva chiesto del papà fino a che il sonno non aveva avuto la meglio. 

“Ti ha mandato un messaggio un'ora fa, no?” 

“Un messaggio in cui mi chiama <i>amore</i>, Matt.”

“Oh… Allora è grave.”

“Continui a essere rassicurante.”

“Senti… Veronica è un città, no? Sguinzaglia i McClain! Le famiglie numerose hanno sempre un piano di emergenza se qualcuno si perde.”

“Non scherzare…”

“Non sto scherzando. Sono abbastanza per setacciare tutta la città di New York prima che faccia giorno.”

Shiro prese un sospiro profondo. “Sono preoccupato, Matt.”

“Sì, lo sento…”

“Non parlava con suo padre da tre anni e anche prima… Lo sai.”

“Forse Shiro Padre ha ragione,” disse Matt. “Hanno visto il loro unico figlio con un bambino, una <i>famiglia</i> e si sono resi conto che stanno perdendo troppe cose. Sarà anche un bastardo ma Charles Wright è nonno di Keith quanto tuo padre.”

Shiro annuì distrattamente. “Sì, lo so…” 

“Non penserai che gli abbia raccontato di-” 

“No…” Shiro scosse la testa, sebbene l'amico non potesse vederlo. “Adam non si fida dei suoi genitori. Quando Keith è arrivato volevo avesse il cognome di entrambi e si è rifiutato.”

“Che fa la mia stellina?” S'interessò Matt. 

Shiro accennò un sorriso. “Dorme,” rispose. “Ha chiesto del papà tutta la sera.”

“E dello zio non chiede mai?” Si lamentò Matt. 

Un tonfo al piano di sotto impedì a Shiro di rispondere. “Credo che Adam sia tornato,” disse, alzandosi frettolosamente. 

“Richiamami!”

Shiro lasciò cadere il cellulare sul letto, lanciò un'ultima occhiata a Keith e dopo essersi assicurato che il rumore non l'avesse turbato scese al piano di sopra. 

La buona notizia era che Adam era rientrato a casa sulle sue gambe, quella cattiva era che giaceva sul pavimento dell'ingresso additando il soffitto con espressione contrariata. “No, non lo so come sono fatte le donne,” sibilava. “Cazzo… È già difficile capire il mio uomo, gli etero devono essere masochisti.”

“Adam!” Sibilò Shiro, scendendo le scale due a due. 

L'altro reclinò la testa all'indietro, gli occhiali gli scivolarono dal naso alla fronte. “Amore mio!” 

“Shhh…” Shiro s'inginocchiò e lo aiutò ad alzarsi. “Se mio padre si sveglia e ti trova così è la fine!” 

Una volta in piedi, Adam gli rivolse un sorriso fin troppo allegro per la sua faccia. 

Shiro sgranò gli occhi. “Sei completamente ubriaco…” 

“No,” negò Adam, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e guardandolo come se lo vedesse per la prima volta. “Sei così bello, Takashi.”

“Grazie…?”

Adam Wright non era il tipo da distribuire complimenti. Capitava che gli scappasse detto qualcosa di carino mentre facevano l’amore e nemmeno troppo spesso, ma Keith si era preso più apprezzamenti dal suo papà in un anno di vita di quanti ne avesse ottenuti Shiro fin dall’inizio della loro storia. 

Non che il ragazzo d’oro della Garrison avesse mai desiderato diversamente: nel loro rapporto la passione non era mai mancata, a differenza dell’armonia, e Adam non aveva mai avuto problemi a dimostrargli che lo desiderava.

Era un po’ come i <i>ti amo</i> e gli <i>amore mio</i> degli ultimi messaggi: Adam non li avrebbe mai scritti se fosse stato in sè.

“Che cosa è successo?” Shiro aiutò il compagno a liberarsi del cappotto e della sciarpa. “Mi hai fatto preoccupare a morte.” Voleva essere arrabbiato, ma con l’altro in quelle condizioni sarebbe stato inutile.

Adam continuava a sorridere, stordito. “Mio padre ci ha invitato a cena per la Vigilia, poi se ne è andato,” raccontò. “Ero piuttosto nervoso, così sono rimasto per farmi qualche drink…”

Shiro impiegò un lungo istante per processare quell’informazione. “Tuo padre ci ha…” Scosse la testa. “Ne parliamo domani, andiamo di sopra.”

Adam gli cinse la vita e affondò il viso contro il suo collo. “Ho una gran voglia di te, Takashi.”

Shiro alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non stasera, andiamo…” 

Salire le scale fu un’impresa e lo fu ancor di più evitare di ruzzolare una volta arrivati in cima.

“Voglio prenderti sul letto della tua cameretta, così tuo padre non avrà più il coraggio di metterci piede,” sibilò Adam contro il suo orecchio.

“Fare l’amore con me per fare dispetto a mio padre. Bello.” Commentò Shiro, spingendo Adam nella loro stanza. “E non svegliare Keith!” Lo avvertì. Quella situazione non lo divertiva e le parole che uscivano dalla bocca del compagno non lo lusingavano affatto.

Prima che si avvicinasse troppo al lettino e combinasse qualche guaio, Shiro lo guidò fino alla porta del bagno. “Devi farti una doccia. Stai tremando.”

“Davvero?” Adam si appoggiò al bordo del lavandino. “Da quando siamo arrivati a New York è la prima volta che non sento freddo.”

Shiro non replicò. Lo aiutò a disfarsi delle scarpe e dei pantaloni, si allontanò per far scorrere l’acqua nella doccia, poi sfilò gli occhiali dal viso del compagno prima che facessero una brutta fine. “Alza le braccia,” lo istruì Shiro, togliendogli il maglione e la t-shirt che portava sotto in un colpo solo. “Ce la fai da solo?”

Adam gli sorrise come non aveva mai fatto: come se fosse una preda da catturare e assaporare con dovizia. Aveva i capelli spettinati, la frangia gli copriva l’occhio destro e quell’espressione gli conferiva un fascino ribelle di fronte al quale Shiro arrossì come un ragazzino.

“Viene meglio se lo facciamo in due, Takashi.”

Fu a malavoglia che Shiro si allontanò. “Ti aspetto a letto…”

“Oh, amore…”

“Non è un invito!”

********  
  


La mattina seguente, Adam tornò lo spigoloso se stesso con una punta in più di cattivo umore dovuto a quanto accaduto la sera precedente. La sbornia gli aveva conferito una faccia da schiaffi temporanea ma non il lusso dell’amnesia.

Adam ricordava tutto, ogni parola, ogni atteggiamento da <i>morto di fame</i> e passò tutto il giorno ad andare in giro per casa come un cane bastonato e con Keith nascosto sotto il maglione.

“Ho freddo,” era la sua giustificazione. “Lui è bollente.” 

“Stai usando tuo figlio come borsa dell’acqua calda?” Domandò il Comandante Shirogane.

Adam non gli rispose e Shiro non s’intromise. Era ancora arrabbiato ma la testolina di Keith che spuntava dallo scollo a V del maglione del papà era qualcosa di adorabile. Solo in serata gli venne il dubbio che quella fosse la strategia di Adam per sfuggire a eventuali attacchi di rabbia.

Si conoscevano bene, molto bene e il co-pilota sapeva che se avesse instillato anche solo un poco di tenerezza nel cuore del compagno, questi avrebbe dimenticato tutti gli eventi della notte precedente.

Shiro non dimenticò assolutamente di nulla, rimandò solo la questione.

********  
  


“Quindi vuoi passare la cena della Vigilia a casa di tuo padre e tua madre?” Buttò lì Shiro, con tono casuale, quando riemerse dal bagno, caldo di doccia e con Keith avvolto nel in un grande asciugamano blu. 

Seduto sul letto, Adam non sollevò gli occhi da qualsiasi cosa stesse leggendo sul tablet. “Non ho dato una risposta.”

“Ma tu vuoi andare?”

“Non lo so,” 

Shiro mise Keith in piedi sul bordo del letto e il bambino si tenne in equilibrio contro di lui mentre finiva di asciugarlo. Si rese conto in ritardo che aveva i capelli troppo umidi.

“Mi aiuti con il phon?” 

Adam lo guardò per la prima volta da quando era entrato nella stanza. “Il phon?”

“Fa troppo freddo, gli devo asciugare i capelli,” disse Shiro, stringendo tra le ciocche corvine del bambino come se dovesse legarle in una coda.

Adam si alzò e inarcò le sopracciglia. “Da quando sono così tanti?”

“Da sempre.” Fu la risposta di Shiro. 

Keith non si spaventò per il rumore del phon. 

“Takashi, è abituato ai motori dei jet,” disse Adam, passando delicatamente le dita tra i capelli del bambino agitate dall’aria calda. “Dovremmo tagliarglieli.”

Shiro lo guardò storto da sopra la testolina di Keith. “Come hai provato a farlo prima del suo compleanno e non si è calmato prima di un gelato?”

Adam s’imbronciò. “Pensavo che il rasoio fosse una soluzione rapida e indolore.”

“Ha dei bei capelli, perchè volevi tagliarli a zero?”

“Sarebbero ricresciuti prima di subito!”

“Mamma!” Stufo del loro battibecco, Keith piantò una manina contro la bocca di Shiro.

Adam esultò non troppo segretamente. “Tuo figlio è stanco di sentirti, Takashi.” Spense il phon. “Ecco fatto…”

Shiro passò le dita tra i capelli del bambino, poi annuì soddisfatto. “Non mi hai ancora detto di tuo padre,” disse, tornando in camera.

Adam lo seguì. “Che vuoi che ti dica, Takashi?”

“Ci ha invitati alla Vigilia.”

“Uhm-uhm…”

“Perchè?”

Adam prese un pannolino pulito e l’occorrente per preparare Keith per la notte. “Da quello che ho capito, mia madre si è lasciata intenerire dal pensiero di essere una nonna,” rispose. “Non è sua nonna,” aggiunse in fretta, tirando indietro la frangia di Keith con una carezza. “Come mio padre non è suo nonno.” 

Takashi accennò un sorriso. “Ma lo sono…”

“No,” rispose Adam, secco, prendendo Keith tra le braccia quando fu vestito.

Shiro lo guardò mentre tornava a sedersi contro i cuscini e recuperava il tablet, accomodando il loro bambino contro il petto. “Adam…” Scivolò vicino a loro.

“No.”

“Adam…”

“No.”

Shiro appoggiò la testa alla spalla del compagno e diede un’occhiata al tablet. Era la registrazione di una sua prova di volo. “Che stai facendo?” Domandò, inarcando le sopracciglia.

Adam appoggiò il mento sulla testolina di Keith. “Quando insegni, prendi come standard il migliore del campo.”

Shiro ridacchiò. “Sei un insegnante orribile!”

“Lo dici perchè sai che nessuno può superarti?”

“Non mettermi in bocca parole che non ho mai detto.”

“Non corri rischi. Hai ancora almeno quindici anni di record imbattuti di fronte a te.”

“Perchè quindici?” 

“Guarda tuo figlio mentre guarda te.”

Shiro lo fece: Keith fissava lo schermo incantato e non aveva nemmeno fatto i capricci per avere il suo ciuccio. Non era la prima volta che gli facevano guardare una prova di volo, lo avevano portato anche sulla pista per vedere da vicino i jet, ma solo allora Shiro notò la serietà con cui lo faceva, come se capisse ogni parola che veniva detta.

Avvertì gli angoli della sua bocca piegarsi in un sorriso orgoglioso. “Ehi, amore…” Lo accarezzò. Keith gli sorrise ma fu una cosa veloce, il video era più importante.

Shiro lasciò andare un sospiro. “Non sei orgoglioso di tutto questo?” Domandò al suo compagno.

Adam lo guardò. “Perchè me lo chiedi?”

“Non vorresti mostrare quello che abbiamo al mondo intero, senza nasconderti?”

“Non mi sto nascondendo dai miei genitori, Takashi,” replicò Adam un po’ duramente. “Ho smesso di farlo dopo il diploma e l’ho fatto con fiducia. Non è andata bene e non voglio che anche Keith venga coinvolto in questo schifo.”

“Non ti è venuto pensato che forse tuo padre vuole rimediare?”

“Credimi, non era affatto dispiaciuto.”

“Per un uomo del suo stampo è già un passo avanti che abbia deciso di aprirsi.”

Adam cercò gli occhi grigi del compagno e lo guardò con attenzione. “Tu vuoi andare?”

Shiro scrollò le spalle. “Penso sia importante provarci.”

“Keith ce l’ha già una famiglia, non ha bisogno di loro.”

“Per te,” chiarì Shiro, appoggiando la fronte alla guancia del suo uomo. “È importante per te, Adam.”

Il giovane Wright non rispose immediatamente. Reclinò la testa da un lato per guardare in faccia il loro bambino. “Keith, vuoi andare a conoscere i nonni, quelli antipatici?”

Shiro alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Adam…”

Keith rispose allo sguardo del papà per un istante, poi indicò lo schermo del tablet. “Mamma…”

“Ecco… Se esordisce così di fronte ai miei genitori, sarà una Vigilia molto breve.”

Shiro rise.

********  
  


_ _24 Dicembre_ _

********  
  


“Chiamate se rimanete bloccati in mezzo alla neve, se fate più tardi del previsto e se vi serve un soccorso armato,” disse il Comandante Shirogane, consegnando mal volentieri il suo adorato nipotino alle braccia del legittimo padre.

“È solo una cena, papà,” lo rassicurò Shiro, finendo di allacciarsi il cappotto.

“A casa del nemico.”

“Papà!”

“Takashi, usciamo prima che mi veda costretto a essere d’accordo con tuo padre,” disse Adam, avvolgendo Keith in una sciarpa più grande di lui. “Non facciamo accadere la fine del mondo proprio stasera.”

********  
  


L’appartamento si trovava all’ultimo piano di un grattacielo che dava su Union Square. 

Adam non aveva mai messo piede in quella casa: dovevano averla comprata dopo il suo diploma e senza informarlo.

Parcheggiarono in un garage sotterraneo.

“Dovremmo prendere il passeggino?” Domandò Shiro, sganciando Keith dal seggiolino sul sedile posteriore.

“Intendi quello rosso con le stelline che Matthew Holt ha trovato non so dove?” Adam scosse la testa. “In caso di fuga, è più veloce afferrare quello che è indispensabile e darsela a gambe.”

Suo malgrado, Shiro rise. “Vuoi tenerlo tu?”

“Potrebbe essere un buon modo per impedirmi di mettere le mani addosso a mio padre.”

“Non ci crederei nemmeno se lo vedessi.”

Adam abbassò lo sguardo e non rispose.

Lasciarono che fosse Keith a premere il pulsante per avviare l’ascensore. La salita fu infinita.

“Benvenuti.” Emily Wright li accolse sull’entrata come un’impeccabile padrona di casa. Era vestita con un elegante completo blu scuro, i capelli scuri raccolti sulla nuca. Shiro non rivedeva molto di Adam in lei, forse la forma del naso o della bocca ma erano dettagli appena percettibili. Adam era un Wright in tutto e per tutto.

“Buonasera, signora Wright,” disse educatamente.

Adam notò come il sorriso di sua madre divenne più nervoso. “Appendete pure i cappotti accanto alla porta, vi aspettiamo in salotto.”

********  
  


L’albero di Natale di casa Shirogane era quasi più grande del salotto. Adam aveva rischiato spesso d’inciampare nei rami più bassi passando dalla cucina. Quello in casa dei suoi era tanto discreto da essere ridicolo.

Seduto sulle sue gambe, Keith lo guardava ma non sentiva alcuno stimolo ad andare a curiosare come faceva di solito. 

“Volete un drink?” Domandò sua madre, da dietro il minibar.

“No, signora Wright, grazie,” rispose Shiro.

Alla parole <i>drink</i>, Adam avvertì una sensazione terribile all’altezza dello stomaco, strascico della sua ultima notte alcolica in solitaria. “Nemmeno per me, mamma.”

Suo padre sedeva al centro del secondo divano, di fronte a loro.

Non aveva detto una parola da quando si erano accomodati.

“Il bambino mangia qualcosa in particolare?” Domandò Emily, porgendo un bicchiere di scotch al marito.

Shiro scosse la testa. “È abituato a mangiare quello che prendiamo noi.” Afferrò una delle manine di Keith.

Gli occhi viola del bambino si sollevarono sul suo viso.

<i>Esordisci con un “mamma” dei tuoi, Keith.</i> Pensò Adam. <i>Dacci una ragione per fuggire a gambe levate da qui.</i>

Suo figlio, però, rimase in silenzio. Era un bambino molto sensibile e doveva percepire la loro tensione come se fosse sua.

“A tuo padre non è dispiaciuto lasciarvi andare?” Emily ci provava a far partire una conversazione civile, ma Charles non faceva che fissare il piccino in braccio a suo figlio.

“No, non si preoccupi,” rispose Shiro. “Staremo insieme fino alla prima settimana di gennaio, abbiamo tempo.”

“Che intenzioni avete per l’educazione del bambino?” Domandò Charles di colpo.

Adam prese un respiro profondo. “La Garrison gestisce delle scuole elementari private in tutto il paese, anche a Huston Town, vicino all’Accademia. Quasi tutti i figli degli ufficiali le frequentano.”

Gli occhi si Charles si spostarono su Shiro. “Hai frequentato una scuola simile anche tu?”

“Solo dai dieci anni in poi. Ho cominciato la scuola in Giappone, una di quelle con programmi internazionali. Per via delle missioni, mio padre non riusciva a prendersi cura di me ed era più pratico che vivessi con i nonni.”

“E a undici anni sei entrato nel programma speciale della Garrison qui a New York?”

“Sì, signor Wright. Era l’unico modo per mio padre di avermi vicino.”

“È una fortuna che Adam si sia accontentato di essere un insegnante per permettermi di continuare a volare,” concluse Charles, prendendo un sorso del suo drink.

Shiro si fece serio di colpo.

Adam inspirò profondamente dal naso, ma sua madre intervenne prima che avesse il tempo di replicare. “E questo giovanotto quanto tempo ha di preciso?” Emily Wright sorrideva e non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da suo figlio e dal bambino che teneva tra le braccia, ma non dava cenno di voler attraversare la breve distanza tra loro.

C’era un grande caminetto nel salotto e il fuoco che scoppiettava era piacevole, dava l’illusione di trovarsi in una dimora accogliente. Adam, però, aveva freddo, lo stesso che aveva provato nelle case in cui aveva vissuto durante l’infanzia.

“Due anni e due mesi precisi,” rispose Shiro quando fu chiaro che il compagno non avrebbe detto una parola. “Il suo compleanno è il ventitre ottobre.”

“Da come sta buono, deduco che non cammina ancora,” disse sua madre.

“Sta buono perchè gli ambienti nuovi lo inibiscono,” furono le prime parole che Adam disse. “Gattona molto…”

Nel vederlo partecipare alla conversazione, sua madre s’illuminò. “E parla?”

“Quando gli va,” rispose Adam. “Solo con chi conosce. È diffidente.”

“No, è solo timido,” lo corresse Shiro. 

C’era ben poco di timido nello sguardo minaccioso che Keith stava rivolgendo a Charles Wright, ma Adam decise di contenere l’ondata di orgoglio paterno in favore di un freddo contegno. 

“Shirogane deve aver preso la notizia di essere divenuto nonno con entusiasmo, Takashi,” disse Charles, appoggiando il bicchiere di scotch sul basso tavolino tra i due divani.

“Sì,” rispose Shiro con naturalezza. “Mio padre è pazzo d’amore per Keith.”

“Oh, Keith…” Ripeté sua madre, fingendosi sorpresa.

Adam si trattenne dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo. 

Per un attimo, Shiro si sentì in imbarazzo. “Sì… Gli abbiamo dato il nome di mio padre.”

Emily annuì, senza commentare la notizia in alcun modo. Era evidente che la cosa l’aveva toccata ma non le era permesso esprimere dispiacere, non fosse mai che questo rovinasse la sua immagine composta. 

Adam provò a ricordare l’ultima volta che aveva ricevuto un bacio da lei. Forse il giorno del suo diploma, ma erano le sue lacrime a essergli rimaste impresso di quella volta. Era l’unica occasione in cui l’aveva vista fuori di sè.

“E non ha commentato in alcun modo la tua decisione di diventare padre a vent’anni?” Domandò Charles.

“Era scettico,” raccontò Shiro. “Lo sarebbe chiunque, immagino. Tuttavia, è subito stato tenero con Keith.”

Adam lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio: eccolo lì il suo Takashi Shirogane, capace di sfoderare provocazioni e sarcasmo senza rinunciare alla sua impeccabile educazione. Sorrise sotto i baffi: quanto lo amava.

“Se mi posso permettere,” intervenne Emily. “Quando glielo avete detto?”

“Poco dopo l’adozione,” rispose Shiro. “E lo ha visto qualche settimana più tardi, il tempo di aggiustarci a casa.”

“E non ti è venuto in mente che anche Adam ha dei genitori, Takashi?” Domandò sua madre con gelida cortesia.

Adam inarcò le sopracciglia perplesso. Shiro, però, non aspettò un suo intervento. “Il signor Wright è venuto a sapere di nostro figlio poco dopo mio padre,” la informò, fermo. “Lo ha saputo da Adam. Io non ero presento ma mi è stato detto che non ne era felice.”

Emily sgranò gli occhi. “Credevo che…” Guardò il marito ma Charles fece come se non ci fosse. “Vado a vedere a che punto è la cena,” disse. Una scusa per uscire di scena.

Non appena se ne fu andata, Adam lasciò andare una risata sarcastica. “Non le hai nemmeno detto che hai tirato un sospiro di sollievo nel sapere che io e Takashi stavamo per lasciarci?” Era una storia vecchia. Keith era arrivato velocemente e all’improvviso come una stella cadente e aveva portato a galla tutti i problemi che avevano cercato di soffocare per codardia.

Adam se ne era andato di casa per primo, per riflettere. Shiro aveva preso Keith, Matt e Veronica e se ne era volato a Cuba dai genitori di lei, per cambiare aria.

Era stato allora, con il cuore spezzato, che Adam aveva chiamato suo padre. “Sto male, papà,” aveva detto. “Non so cosa fare.”

E di fronte al dolore di suo figlio, Charles Wright era riuscito a fare solo una cosa: ridere.

Aveva usato parole come <i>finalmente</i> e <i>liberazione</i>, mentre Adam fissava il vuoto e non lo ascoltava davvero. “Ho un bambino, papà,” gli era sfuggito, con tono incolore. “Si chiama Keith. Ha i capelli neri, come Takashi. Ha gli occhi grandi, come Takashi.”

La rabbia era cominciata allora, come il giorno del suo diploma. “Mi sono innamorato, papà,” lo aveva detto con il cuore in mano e tante speranze. “Si tratta di Takashi… Takashi Shirogane.”

“La cena è pronta,” li informò Emily dall’altra stanza.

Charles Wright si alzò in piedi per primo. “Resisti un paio d’ore, Adam,” quasi lo pregò. “Accontenta questo capriccio di tua madre e poi potrai andare avanti con la tua vita insieme alla tua <i>famiglia</i>.”

Il modo in cui lo disse fece venire il voltastomaco a Shiro. Tutte le sue più rosee aspettative si frantumarono contro il muro eretto da quella parola: <i>famiglia</i>. Charles Wright lo aveva detto come se lui, Adam e Keith fossero uno scherzo, un <i>facciamo finta</i> da bambini alla stregua del capriccio della sua moglie tanto perfetta da sembrare finta.

Shiro si sentì stringere la mano, si voltò e non lo fece sentire meglio notare che Adam non era affatto sorpreso da quello sviluppo degli eventi. “Andiamo…” Mormorò, alzandosi in piedi, sorreggendo Keith con un braccio.

Shiro eseguì senza capire.

“Non restiamo per cena,” disse Adam, superando suo padre e guidando Shiro fino all’ingresso. 

Charles Wright impiegò un lungo istante per reagire, quello necessario perchè Adam avvolgesse Keith nel proprio cappotto: ci sarebbe voluto troppo tempo per vestirlo.

“Adam, dove credi di andare?” Domandò il signor Wright, comparendo nell’ingresso.

“A casa,” rispose Adam, cedendo il bambino alle braccia del compagno. “Una vera, che non trasudi falsità.”   
Shiro se ne stava sullo sfondo, impotente.

Charles Wright assottigliò gli occhi. “Tua madre vuole una vigilia con suo figlio e-”

“Mia madre vuole il materiale necessario per interpretare il ruolo della nonna con le sue amiche del club!” Sbottò Adam adirato. “Magari vuole mostrare loro una foto di Keith in braccio a lei, mentre racconta una storia che si accosti bene al fottuto moralismo della vostra casta sociale!”

Charles afferrò il figlio per il bavero della camicia. “Non ti permettere, ragazzino,” sibilò. “Ho dedicato la mia vita a cercare di rendere più facile la tua e ti sei fatto manipolare dal primo moccioso con un briciolo di carisma che si è disturbato a metterti le mani nei pantaloni! Ti sono sempre mancate le palle, Adam!”

Keith scoppiò a piangere e Adam spintonò suo padre via da sè. Per un momento, i due Wright si guardarono e basta. Shiro temette che si sarebbero saltati alla gola e intervenire non gli sarebbe stato possibile con un bambino in lacrime tra le braccia.

La voce di Emily Wirght che chiedeva cosa stava succedendo spezzò la tensione.

Charles si voltò verso l’interno dell’appartamente, Adam ne approfittò per afferrare Shiro e andarsene da quella casa.

********  
  


Keith Shirogane Senior stava lavando l’unico piatto e le poche stoviglie che aveva usato per la cena quando sentì la porta d’ingresso aprirsi e richiudersi.

“Non vuoi mangiare qualcosa?” Era la voce di suo figlio.

“No, ho lo stomaco chiuso. Lui, però, ha bisogno di cenare. Ti aspetto di sopra.” Sentì dire Adam.

Quando si affacciò dalla cucina, nell’ingresso c’era solo Shiro con Keith in braccio.

“Ehi…” Lo richiamò.

Il ragazzo sobbalzò, poi accennò un sorriso stanco. “Ehi…”

Shirogane chiese solo una cosa: “una zuppa per te e una minestrina per lui?”

“Te ne sarei grato.”

Mentre suo padre si prodigava davanti ai fornelli per loro, Shiro fece sedere Keith sul seggiolino e si sedette accanto a lui. Se ne stava buono, ma aveva gli occhi gonfi per le lacrime versate e la stanchezza. Nel vederlo in quello stato, Shiro si sentì tremendamente in colpa: era stato lui a insistere per accettare l’invito dei Wright, era per colpa sua che Adam aveva dovuto affrontare quell’ennesima delusione da parte dei suoi genitori.

Il faccino di Keith si contrasse di colpo. “Mamma…”

Shirogane si voltò. “Takashi!” 

Shiro si rese conto che stava piangendo solo quando suo padre gli scostò la frangia indietro per guardarlo in viso. “Scusa…” Disse, asciugandosi le guance velocemente. Forzò un sorriso e si sporse verso il suo bambino. “Va tutto bene, Keith. Va tutto bene.”

Suo padre si allontanò solo per versargli un bicchiere d’acqua. “Quel bastardo…”

“Papà, non queste parole davanti a Keith.”

“Scusami…” Shirogane si sedette di fronte al figlio, passando una mano tra i capelli del nipotino per rassicurarlo a sua volta. “Che cosa è successo, Takashi?”

Shiro tirò su col naso e si diede un contegno. “Quello che io e te pensavamo essere un tentativo di rimediare a vecchi errori era in realtà un modo per accontentare un capriccio della madre di Adam.”

“Cosa?”

“Wright sa che abbiamo un bambino da un anno e non glielo ha nemmeno detto. Cioè lo ha fatto dopo averci visti al ristorante ma l’ha fatta passare come una novità… Almeno questo è quello che ho capito. Wright ha incontrato Adam e lo ha invitato stasera solo per tenere buona la moglie. Non erano interessati ad Adam o a Keith… Era solo un capriccio.”

Il Comandante Shirogane ingoiò a vuoto, tenendo tutto il veleno che avrebbe voluto sputare in faccia a Charles Wright per sè.

“È colpa mia,” aggiunse Shiro. “È tutta colpa mia. Ho insistito io perchè andassimo e-”

“No, tesoro,” lo interruppe suo padre. “Questo non lo voglio sentire. Hai pensato che i genitori omofobi del tuo compagno volessero dare una seconda possibilità a te, a lui e alla famiglia che vi siete costruiti. Hai dimenticato ogni torto passato per il suo bene e questo è ammirevole, Takashi.”

“Sì, ma Adam?” Domandò Shiro. “Io ho te. Mio figlio ti chiama <i>nonno</i>, posso dimenticare quello che è successo oggi, ma Adam…”

“Adam ha te, Takashi,” disse suo padre. “Ha scelto di restare con te tanto tempo fa, anche a costo della sua famiglia… E ora avete questa meraviglia da poter chiamare <i>vostra</i>.”

Shiro sollevò lo sguardo: Keith stringeva le manine sulle sue dita con insistenza. Le sue lacrime lo avevano spaventato, come se non fosse stata una serata già abbastanza stressante per lui.

“Amore…” Lo sollevò dal seggiolino per stringerlo tra le braccia.

Shirogane si alzò in piedi e portò in tavola due piatti fumanti. “Buttate giù qualcosa di caldo e andate da lui. Ha bisogno di tutti e due ora.”

********   
  
  


Quando entrò in camera, Adam era sveglio seduto sul letto. “Ehi…”

Shiro accennò un sorriso. “Ehi…”

“Dadà,” chiamò Keith allungando una manina.

“Mi aiuti a cambiarlo, Adam?”

“Sì…”

Keith non fece storie mentre i genitori gli cambiavano il pannolino e poi gli infilavano il pigiamino rosso a tema natalizio. “Mamma, Dadà…” Chiamò, toccando i loro visi.

“Facciamolo dormire con noi stanotte,” propose Shiro, liberando del maglione e lasciandolo cadere a terra. Non aveva voglia di ripiegarlo, ci avrebbe pensato il giorno dopo.

“Sì, è meglio,” concordò Adam. Già pronto per dormire, sollevò il bambino sotto le braccia e lo sistemò al centro del grande letto.

Capendo quello che stava accadendo, Keith sorrise e prese a sgambettare felice. 

“No, no, giovanotto,” lo avvertì Adam, recuperando il ciuccio dal comodino. “È ora di fare la nanna.”

“Torno subito.” Shiro sparì all’interno del bagno per dieci minuti. Quando tornò in camera da letto, Keith riusciva a stento a tenere gli occhi aperti.

“Non si addormenta senza di te,” disse Adam.

Shiro si coricò con la sua famiglia. Posò le labbra tra i capelli del suo bambino. “Dormi, amore, dormi…”

Bastarono poche carezze perchè Keith cedesse al sonno. 

Gli occhi grigi si sollevarono e trovò quelli scuri del suo amore ad aspettarlo. 

“Ehi…” Mormorò Shiro.

Suo malgrado, Adam sorrise. “Ciao…”

“Vuoi parlare?”

“No, questa notte no… E forse nemmeno domani.”

“Va bene…”

“Voglio passare il Natale con la mia famiglia, che casualmente si trova qui, a portata di abbraccio, se non ti dispiace…”

Shiro si fece più vicino e poggiò la fronte contro quella del compagno. Adam gli avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle. Keith dormiva sereno stretto tra loro.

“Grazie…”

“Per cosa?” Domandò Shiro.

Adam gli baciò le labbra. “Grazie e basta.”

********   
  
  


_ _25 Dicembre_ _

********  
  


“Dadà!”

La mattina di Natale, Adam Wright venne svegliato da una manata in piena faccia da parte di suo figlio. “Takashi…” Gemette, massaggiandosi la parte lesa, mentre il bambino si arrampicava sul suo petto. 

“Dadà!”

Adam aprì un occhio, già distrutto prima di mettere piede fuori dal letto. “Keith…” Lo abbracciò e il bambino rise per nessuna ragione. “Mamma!” Fu la seconda parola della giornata.

Il giovane padre si voltò e si rese conto di essere l’unico occupante adulto del letto. “Dov’è mamma, Keith?”

Shiro aveva messo di traverso il suo cuscino per impedire al loro bambino di ruzzolare giù dalla sua parte del letto e i suoi vestiti non erano più sul pavimento.

“Ma che ore sono?” Si domandò, cercando il cellulare sul comodino.

Keith gli diede un’altra manata in mezzo agli occhi prima che potesse riuscirci. “Keith!”

“Mamma!”

“Sì, ho capito, voglio mamma anche io!” Adam si sollevò a sedere, sorreggendo il bambino con una mano. “Perchè sei così nervoso?”

Felice di avere tutta l’attenzione del padre, Keith indicò la porta della camera. “Lala!” Esclamò.

Adam inarcò le sopracciglia. “Perchè stai chiamando Leslie, adesso?”

“No, Dadà,” lo corresse suo figlio. “Lala!”

Il giovane genitore fece per porre l’ennesima inutile domanda, quando un coro di fragorose risate proveniente dal piano di sotto lo fece trasalire. “Ma che-?”

Adam afferrò Keith sotto le braccia e scese al piano di sotto senza preoccuparsi di avere ancora il pigiama addosso.

********  
  


“Signori e signore, Adam Wright vive!” Esclamò Matthew Holt quando lo vide comparire a metà della rampa di scale. “E porta con sè la mia preziosa stellina!”

Adam gelò, fissando la scena dall’alto dei dieci gradini che lo dividevano dall’ingresso: la tavola da pranzo ora arrivava a metà del salotto, le sedie erano tutte diverse e vi erano almeno due servizi di piatti e posati su quella tovaglia rossa e bianca.

Holt se ne stava seduto a gambe incrociate vicino al grande albero di Natale, accanto a lui vi era una bambina di un paio di anni più di Keith. 

“Katie…” Matt si alzò in piedi, portando la piccola con sè. “Voglio presentarti una persona importante… Avanti, Adam, scendi quelle scale!”

“Kitty!” Esclamò una vocetta infantile dalla cucina. “Sorellona, si è svegliato Kitty!”

Come nel peggiore degli incubi di Adam, Lance McClain entrò in scena alla velocità della luce, seguito da Veronica. “Lance, comportanti bene!” Esclamò lei, sollevandolo da terra prima che potesse combinare qualche guaio.

“Kitty!” Si lamentò Lance, tendendo le braccia come il più disperato degli innamorati.

Seppur molto più rilassato, Keith rispose al richiamo con lo stesso gesto. “Lala.”

Adam guardò suo figlio con l’espressione più scandalizzata del suo repertorio: se Lance McClain era il modello a cui Keith si sarebbe interessato in adolescenza, poteva anche chiuderlo in camera sua fino ai trent’anni e sperare che per allora recuperasse la ragione. 

“Sei svenuto in piedi, Adam?” Domandò Veronica, divertita.

No, non era svenuto, era sul punto di avere una crisi di nervi. “Takashi!” Chiamò a gran voce.

“Adam!” L’amore della sua vita fu l’ultimo ad arrivare, i capelli neri in disordine. Aveva addosso il maglione della sera precedente, sopra i pantaloni della tuta che usava per dormire. Adam si consolò pensando di non essere l’unico ad avere l’aspetto di un folle fuggito da un ospedale. 

“Che fa lì impalato?” Domandò Shiro con un sorriso divertito. “Scendi, stavamo tutti aspettando te e Keith.”

“Tutti?” Domandò Adam.

“Ci sono i miei di là,” disse Matt, indicando la cucina con un cenno del capo. “Stanno chiacchierando della gioventù perduta con <i>Shiro il Vecchio</i>.”

“Matt…” Sospirò Shiro, quello vero, andando incontro al compagno e al figlio.

“Nel medioevo si sarebbe chiamato così!” Esclamò il giovane Holt.

“Kitty…” Lance sembrava sul punto di scoppiare a piangere.

Adam si trattenne dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo ma potè giurare di vedere la piccola Katie farlo al posto suo.

“Mamma! Mamma!” Chiamò Keith, cercando di lanciarsi dalle braccia del padre.

Shiro lo afferrò prima che si agitasse troppo. “Buongiorno, stellina!” Lo baciò e il suo bambino lo abbracciò forte. “Adam, avanti, che ti prende?” 

Il giovane Wright era sconvolto. “Che sta succedendo?”

Shiro scrollò le spalle con un sorriso. “È Natale…”

“Ah… Pensavo fosse la fine del mondo.”

Il pilota rise. “Avanti, vieni.” Afferrò la mano del compagno e lo invitò a seguirlo.

********   
  
  


Un’ora e mezzo dopo di racconti sulla Garrison ai tempi di Keith Shirogane Senior e Samuel Holt, Adam Wright decise che Katie Holt era la sua preferita della tavola – insieme alla sua mamma, Coleen Holt.

Era educata, mangiava seduta, in silenzio e – a differenza di Lance McClain – non si alzava ogni dieci secondi per avvicinarsi al seggiolino di Keith e molestarlo.

“Per non parlare di quello che succedeva nella casa abbandonato nel canyon. Ho bevuto la mia prima birra lì dentro,” ricordò Sam con aria nostalgica.

Seduto a capotavola, Shirogane annuì. “Penso che Takashi sia successo in quella casetta dopo il diploma.”

Shiro smise d’imboccare Keith per sgranare gli occhi e accendersi d’imbarazzo. “Papà!”

“Cosa?” Suo padre lo guardò. “Era impossibile tenere tua madre lontano da una hooverbike. Non capitava mai di restare da soli in un posto normale.”

Coleen rise teneramente. “Che cosa dolce…”

Adam rischiò di strozzarsi con la sua stessa saliva, mentre Matt per poco non soffocò per le troppe risate.

Veronica li fissò. “Penso di essermi persa qualcosa…”

“La casetta…” Riuscì a dire Matt tra le risate. “Takashi <i>è accaduto</i> nella casetta.”

La signorina McClain cominciò a intuire. “Cos’altro è accaduto nella casetta?”

“Nulla!” Esclamò Adam, sottraendo la forchetta di mano a Shiro per continuare a imboccare Keith.

Shirogane inarcò le sopracciglia. “Che cosa è accaduto in quella casetta?”   
“Possiamo tranquillamente dire che anche Keith <i>è accaduto</i> in quella casetta,” rispose il giovane Holt.

“Matt!” Esclamarono Adam e Shiro in coro, mentre i coniugi Holt ridevano e il Comandante Shirogane li guardava tutti più perplesso di prima.

“Oh, Adam, pensa se anche Keith porterà Lance a correre con la hooverbike!” Lo provocò Veronica.

“Non accadrà mai!” Esclamò il giovane Wright. 

“Adesso andiamoci piano,” concordò il Comandate Shirogane.

“Keith finirà nel reparto scientifico a rovinarsi gli occhi su un microscopio insieme a Holt!” Affermò Adam con convinzione.

Matt sgranò gli occhi. “Sul serio?”

“No,” rispose Shiro. “Solo che le porte blindate dei laboratori sotterranei gli mettono sicurezza.”

“Adam, se vuoi rinchiudere il tuo principino in una torre, usa l’osservatorio!” Gli suggerì Veronica.

“Perchè non apriamo i regali?” Propose Shiro per cambiare argomento. “Cominciamo da questo grande e rosso qui!” Esclamò avvicinando la scatola più grossa sotto l’albero di Natale. “Per chi è questa, Keith?”

Il bambino perse completamente interesse per il suo pasto per guardare quello che il giovane genitore stava facendo. 

La faccia che fece Adam quando Shiro strappò via la carta per rivelare un triciclo a forma di hooverbike ebbe il potere di far scoppiare a ridere l’intero tavolo.

Il Comandante Shirogane sorrise con orgoglio. “Si abbina perfettamente con la giacchetta da motociclista che gli ho comprato per il compleanno.”

“Respira…” Mormorò Shiro, rivolgendosi al compagno, che sembrava voler usare la forchetta tra le sue dita come arma impropria contro il suocero. “Respira…”

********  
  


Il primo vero Natale di Keith fu pieno di risate, a tratti caotico.

Fu tutto quello che Adam non aveva avuto durante la sua infanzia. 

Gli Holt furono i prima ad andarsene. “Il viaggio è stato lungo,” disse Sam. “Katie è stanca.”

“Grazie mille per essere venuti,” rispose Shiro con un sorriso sincero, che non aveva nulla a che fare con la cordialità fine a se stessa. Era davvero grato a quelle persone di aver reso quel giorno speciale.

Lui e Matt si scambiarono un lungo abbraccio e Matt sentì il giovane Holt mormorare qualcosa lungo la linea del: “poi mi racconti tutto…”

Adam non aveva idea a cosa si riferisse.

Veronica li seguì poco dopo, il tempo che Keith si addormentasse e Lance si decidesse a lasciarlo andare. “Non farà più vivere i miei genitori quando tornerà a casa, lontano dal suo <i>Kitty</i>,” sospirò lei.

Shiro sorrise. “Quanto resti a New York? Possiamo accordarci per Capodanno, così i bambini possono giocare insieme.”

“Sarebbe fantastico!”

Adam storse il naso al pensiero di un’intera serata con Lance attaccato al suo Keith, ma non disse nulla e salutò la collega con un abbraccio. “A presto, Veronica.”

Di colpo, la casa divenne quieta e, suo malgrado, ad Adam venne un po’ di malinconia. Mentre guardava Shiro mettere gli ultimi piatti nella lavastoviglie, realizzò di non aver pensato ai suoi genitori e a quello che era successo la sera precedente per tutto il giorno. Il silenzio lo riportò alla triste realtà, alla consapevolezza che le persone che lo avevano messo al mondo non avevano esitato ad abbandonarlo una seconda volta perchè non aveva realizzato i sogni che avevano fatto su di lui.

Gli occhi gli caddero sulla hooverbike giocattolo rimasta sotto l’albero di Natale. Pensò al suo rifiuto di vedere suo figlio pilotarne una vera un giorno e rifletté su quanto questo avrebbe fatto del male a Keith se mai si fosse rivelato il degno erede di Shiro.

Era una sciocchezza, un piccolo errore tra tutti quelli che i suoi genitori avevano fatto con lui ma si ripromise che non avrebbe mai permesso ai suoi timori e alle sue aspettative di pesare su suo figlio.

“Il principino si è svegliato,” disse il Comandante Shirogane, scendendo dalla scale con un Keith ancora mezzo addormentato tra le braccia.

Shiro chiuse la lavastoglie e prese suo figlio tra le braccia. “Ben svegliato, Keith.”

“Vado a farmi una doccia di sopra,” disse suo padre.

“Va bene…”

E il Comandante salì le scale veloce come era sceso.

Shiro percorse con pochi passi la distanza tra la cucina e la finestra del salotto. “Resti con papà mentre finisco di sistemare, amore?” 

Keith annuì pigramente e Adam lo prese tra le braccia, lasciando che si rilassasse contro la sua spalla. “Vuoi che gli prepari il latte?”

Shiro scosse la testa, raccogliendo le ultime cartacce rimaste sotto l’albero di Natale. 

Adam guardò la neve cadere fuori dalla finestra e lasciò che il respiro tranquillo di Keith contro il collo scacciasse via i brutti pensieri.

Shiro comparve al suo fianco con un pacchetto in mano. “Questo è tuo,” disse.

Adam inarcò le sopracciglia.

“C’è scritto il tuo nome sopra,” chiarì Shiro. “Deve essersi confuso insieme agli altri. È piccolo.”

Adam restituì Keith al suo compagno. “Da parte di chi è?”

“Non lo so.”

“Sarà uno scherzo di Holt e Veronica, ci scommetto.”

Shiro non rispose e Adam stracciò la carta senza reale interesse. Quando vide la scatolina blu scuro nascosta dentro il pacchetto, però, i suoi occhi si accesero di una strana luce. La aprì senza pensare e di fronte al suo contenuto, il respiro di Adam venne meno. 

Era un anello semplice, completamente anonimo. Una veretta in oro bianco, nulla di più.

“Takashi, ma che-”

Shiro aveva un ginocchio a terra e sull’altro aveva seduto Keith. 

Gli occhi grigi del primo e quelli viola del secondo guardavano Adam animati da due luci completamente diverse, ma entrambi erano bellissimi.

“Non sapevo come farlo,” ammise Shiro, le gote rosse. “E credo che questo sia il momento più sbagliato, ma-”

“Ho un’idea…” Adam s’inginocchiò a sua volta.

“Che cosa stai facendo?” Domandò Shiro, mentre l’altro liberava l’anello dalla scatola e afferrava la sua mano sinistra.

“Te lo chiedo io,” disse Adam con un sorriso dolce, di quelli rari da vedere sul suo viso. Infilò l’anello al dito di Shiro e per fortuna la taglia era quella giusta.

Le labbra del ragazzo d’oro della Garrison si piegarono in sorriso luminoso, commosso. “Adam…”

“Questa è la mia risposta.” Adam si sporse in avanti e lo baciò sulle labbra.

Shiro continuò a sorridere nel bacio, poi poggiò la fronte contro quella del suo uomo. “Adam…” Non sapeva cos’altro dire.

Ci pensò Keith a coprire il suo silenzio. “Dadà! Mamma!” 

Si voltarono entrambi: il loro bambino li fissava con le guance gonfie per l’indignazione. Gli sorrisero e lo baciarono in contemporanea. 

Keith sorrise felice. 

Anche i suoi genitori lo erano. 

“Ho solo una richiesta,” disse Shiro. 

“Tutto quello che vuoi, Takashi.”

Shiro afferrò Keith sotto le braccia, aiutandolo a restare in piedi in mezzo a loro. “Aspettiamo che faccia i suoi primi passi.”

Adam gli prese la mano e posò un bacio sopra la veretta di oro bianco. “Vuoi che sia lui a portarci gli anelli?” 

“Avrei anche una possibile data.”

“E sarebbe?” 

“Il ventitre ottobre…”

“Il giorno del compleanno di nostro figlio?” 

“Il giorno in cui siamo davvero diventati un <i>noi</i>,” disse Shiro con un sorriso dolcissimo.

Adam sollevò l'angolo destro della bocca in una smorfietta. “Non mi hai ancora dato la tua risposta.”

“Io ho fatto la proposta.”

“Non te la caverai così, Takashi.”

Shiro tirò Keith verso di sé, posò le labbra tra i suoi capelli. “Sì, Adam,” soffiò, come se fosse un segreto solo per loro tre. “Mille volte sì.”

Nascosti dietro il divano di casa Shirogane, come due ragazzini che si rubavano i primi baci lontano da occhi indiscreti, Shiro e Adam si promisero l'uno all'altro per il resto della loro vita.

Keith fu il loro testimone. 


End file.
